


Sleeping through it

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Sleeping on the Sidewalk [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sleep Sex, Sleep Walking, Sleeping!Roger, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian over time has gotten used to most of Rogers sleepwalking habits. But it’s difficult to control himself when Roger is asleep and at his mercy.





	Sleeping through it

**Author's Note:**

> A short request send in by my wifey on Tumblr! A small sleeping on the sidewalk smut request!

Brian and Roger have been dating for well over a year now.

In that year not only has their relationship taken off, but Queen has gained momentum as well. 

The band takes over most of their time these days. From Queen II, to Sheer Heart Attack- they have never been more wealthy, never worked as much, never been as popular.

Of course a lot has changed, but a lot is also still the same.

They're still relatively poor, considering that they're proper rockstars these days. Living in a small apartment which they can barely afford between the four of them. 

Brian still loves Roger more than anything else in the world.

They argue, over small things. Stupid things. Useless things.

The sex is still amazing. 

And most importantly, Roger still sleepwalks.

The couple permanently share a bed these days. No matter how large of a bed they can have bought during the first stages of their relationship, Roger still ends up plastered against Brian side. 

Every night.

Brian has learned how to sleep through it, the talking, kicking, blanket stealing, cuddling- he's gotten used to it. 

"Mhm, more." 

Rogers leg is slung over Brians middle. His hips lazily grinding against Brians thigh while he moans.

His flushed face is stuffed between Brians neck and shoulder. Hotly panting.

Brian has yet to get used to Roger having wet dreams. 

"Rog. Wake up." 

Brians face heats up when Roger whimpers at the sound of his his voice. 

Rogers hips roll subconsciously. His forehead sweaty and dick obviously hard against Brians leg.

Brian tries to push him away, gently. Let him hump a pillow instead. Without using Brian for leverage. 

But Roger won't have it. Whining low in his throat and wrapping himself around Brian after being pushed away, always looking for body heat. For Brian. 

It's actually really hot, that even in Rogers sleep he insists on holding onto him. Quietly moaning against Brians neck amongst sleepy snores.

Brian feels intense guilt for his cock taking immediate interest. His hands shaking as he strokes Rogers hair back, trying to calm him down.

It has the opposite effect. Roger presses himself closer and clutches a fistful of Brians shirt to grind harder. Finding friction for his hard on. 

"Feels so good." 

Blood rushes from Brians head to his dick. All rational thoughts dissolve at the sound of Rogers breathy whimpers. 

It's no use to push Roger away. 

He always comes back.

But that doesn't stop Brian from feeling bad about taking pleasure of watching Roger get off in his sleep. 

It's almost too easy. Watching Roger obliviously fuck his cock against Brians thigh. Dreaming about something naughty. Something he probably won't even remember in the tomorrow.

"More." 

Brians heart pounds in his chest. He bites his lip to keep himself from letting out any noise.

Not that he'd be able to wake Roger up anyway. His boyfriend is the deepest sleeper in history. 

Brians free hand slowly inches down to gently cup Rogers ass. 

_He shouldn't._

If Roger suddenly wakes up and catches him, Brian would die of mortification.

He wouldn't be able to face the blond anymore. He'd be too embarrassed by his own painful desires. 

But the thought of getting caught, with his hand groping Rogers almost bare ass makes it even hotter. Makes Brians dick strain painfully against the waistband of his underwear.

He freezes when Roger whimpers at being touched. Brians long fingers firmly massaging the smooth skin of his butt through the fabric of his panties. 

"Bri." Roger sighs. 

But he continues to sleepily rolling his hips. Not once stopping.

It takes a few seconds, but Brian finds the confidence to continue to cup Rogers firm ass. Groping it. Squeezing it possessively. 

Brian hikes Rogers leg up higher so it's directly in line with Brians cock.

It feels good. Almost too much so.

Brian moans at the newfound friction on his dick.

His hips buck off the bed to grind against Rogers leg. The two of them panting and moaning. 

One of them conscious, the other one obliviously blissed out. 

Sweat gathers all over their bodies. Brian kicks the blankets off the bed. Revealing more of Rogers bare skin and the swell of his ass.

"You're so- fuck." Brian breathes against Rogers hair. "Beautiful." 

He feels warmth pool in his lower belly at the delicious relief of his cock getting off against Rogers leg. He presses Roger closer by squeezing his ass. Earning a satisfied moan from his still sleeping boyfriend.

It's the naughtiest thing Brian can imagine himself doing. Grinding his cock against his sleeping boyfriend. Coaxing said boyfriend to do the same- 

Instead of trying to get him to stop, Brian is provoking Roger to get off against Brians thigh.

Warm lips leave open mouthed whimpers against Brians neck. Sending hot sparks down to Brians groin.

Without a second thought, Brian hooks his fingers onto Rogers waistband and pushes his underwear down to his thighs.

The cold air immediately litters the smooth pale skin with goosebumps. 

Roger gasps. Freezes for a second as his hips stutter and his eyelashes flutter against Brians skin.

"Shh." 

Brian gently strokes the skin at the back of Rogers thigh. Raking his blunt finger nails up the round swell of his ass in an attempt to soothe Roger back into a deeper sleep. 

"Sleep, baby." 

Brians words surprise himself. His cheeks instantly flush with embarrassment. 

He can't help but find it hot to have Roger slack and trusting in his lap. Fast asleep and completely in Brians control.

"Let me take care of you."

Oh he hopes Roger continues to sleep. The blond won't ever let this down if he wakes up and finds Brian taking pleasure in this. In having Roger rut against him feverishly, while Brian squeezes his taut ass. 

Roger wouldn't really mind. But the teasing would be relentless.

The fear makes Brians hips buck against Rogers leg. His eyes flutter closed with pleasure. 

The element of being in danger of getting caught makes Brians skin prickle. His dick dribbles against the leg Roger had slung over his middle.

Instead of waking up, Roger sighs. His ass sticking out further as he mindlessly begins to rut against Brians thigh. Sloppier than before.

His breath hitches when the sensitive head of his cock slides against Brians skin, now that his underwear is down. He grips Brians shirt harder.

All the small noises directly shoot to Brians cock. Painfully hard against his waistband. 

"Hmm.. Need m-more."

It would he sinful to deny Roger anything. His cock steadily leaking precum against Brians leg.

Brian nods. Deciding he shouldn't be selfish.

He cradles Roger in his arms, one hand under his neck and another under his knees, before rolling the smaller man over, until he's laying on his back. Head propped up against the pillows. His legs slightly spread. 

Brian has barely let go of Roger, before the blond begins to whine at the loss of friction and the cold.

"Shush, baby." Brian hangs over him, his elbows on either side of his head. Covering him with his body. 

It's just enough for Roger. 

Brian glances down at Rogers cock. Standing tall and untouched against his belly. Head sticky with precum.

Brian eyes it hungrily. Spitting in his own hand, before carefully wrapping his fingers around the erect shaft. 

Rogers hips buck at the first tug. His lips slack with sleep and moans. 

Brian watches. Hungrily taking in all the small reactions in as he begins to pump Rogers cock in his hand.

The slick sound of his wet fingers sliding up and down is filthy and makes Brian dangerously close to cuming untouched in his pants like a teenager. 

He leans in closer to feels Rogers breath against his face, a soft frown between the drummers eyebrows as his cock gets touched. Quick and smoothly.

"Does it feel good?" 

Brians voice is soft. His wet lips almost brushing over Rogers.

Rogers eyes roll behind the lids. Dreaming as he sighs, "Yeah."

Brians face morphs into a grin. His thumb brushes over the tip of Rogers cock, lightly dipping against the tiny hole to feel the blond shudder helplessly against the mattress.

They have kissed a million times before, but when Brian reaches up to brush his lips over Rogers slack ones, it feels different.

Roger is completely at his mercy. Quietly panting when Brian licks his bottom lip teasingly. Making it tickle. Making Rogers cock harder. 

Brian doesn't stop pumping Rogers hard on. Does't stop himself from sucking on his bottom lip, relaxed with sleep. 

It's too hot. Brians dick leaks dangerously in his underwear. 

He tugs harder on Rogers cock to relieve his own frustration. Groaning when Rogers hips desperately inches off the bed.

"Ah, y-yeah."

Rogers body is warm and pliant with sleep. His stomach muscles tighten and his breath quickens. 

His eyelashes flutter dangerously. As if he's about to wake up.

He restlessly whines. Chest heaving as Brian doesn't slow down. Doesn't let Rogers red leaking cock rest. 

"It's okay baby. It's good. I got you."

Roger whines again. His head lulling to the side. His fingers curling into the bed sheets. 

Brian wonders if he can pull this off without waking Roger up. 

"You gonna cum for me?"

Brians wrist begins to hurt as his pace becomes impossibly fast. He knows what Roger enjoys, what gets him weak and to give in. 

He leans up to nibble on Rogers earlobe. His fingers sticky from all the precum while he strokes. 

He breathes hotly into Rogers ear as the blond hides the side of his face into the pillows.

"Rog," 

He tightens his grip and mercilessly pumps. Rogers cock pulses from the intense pleasure.

"Baby, cum for me."

Roger throws his head back. His eyelids fluttering and his hips buck off the mattress, before cum shoots out of his cock.

He thrashes around the bed. Low whines and hot pants leaving his open lips. 

Brian continues to jerk him off. Until the very last drop of cum has left his softening cock. 

He watches Rogers stomach tense up and relax. A layer of sweat covering his glistering body.

Before Rogers pleasurable moans can turn into overstimulated whines, Brians grip slackens and his hand slows down the pace.

"Shh."

He dares to glance up at Roger. His beautiful boyfriend. 

Just as Brian completely let's go of Rogers cock, the blond let's out a satisfied sigh, and rolls over to mash his face into the pillows.

Still fast asleep.

Brian holds his breath until he hears Rogers soft snores. His bare ass sticking into the air teasingly.

"I love you." Brian snorts. Using his cum-clean hand to comb through Rogers sweaty hair. "So much."

"Mhmm too."

Brian takes it. 

Licking the cum off of his hand and promptly roll Rogers panties back over his ass. He kisses the sweaty back of Rogers neck, before wrapping his arms around his frame.

He pulls the pliant blond flush against his chest. Brian silently wills himself to fall asleep quickly, so he can forget about his hard cock pressed against Rogers perfect ass. 

~~~

"Morning babe."

Roger comes out of the bedroom with a satisfied smile plastered over his face and droopy eyes. He's only wearing one of Brians oversized shirts to cover his thighs.

"Good morning." Brian leans forward to press his lips against Rogers. "I made you some tea." (Perhaps out of guilt after last nights secret activities). 

Roger grins. Instead of grabbing his own chair, settling down onto Brians lap. 

Shaking his head, Brian wraps an arm around Rogers waist to keep him from sliding off. Kissing the back of his neck lovingly while Roger sips his tea. 

"I had the craziest dream last night." 

"Yeah?" Brian sucks in a deep breath. The rooms temperature suddenly feels like a hundred degrees. 

He tries to play his surprise off by casually playing with the long strands of Rogers hair. Twirling them around his finger. "What was it about?"

"So, you were there, and there was this swing- bear with me-"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment sweeties! Thank you so much for reading


End file.
